


A Little Taste of Heaven

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macey and Jenny do some bonding. Frank likes the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, prompt :   
> author's choice, author's choice, Heaven tastes like peanut butter cookies fresh from the oven

Jenny smiles when she hears the crunch of gravel in the driveway. "Looks like Dad's home," Macey observes, a smile on her face that's the twin of Jenny's. "How much do you want to bet he spent the whole day worrying about us here together?"

"No bet." Jenny makes it a mission never to play a sucker bet, she's not going to change that just because it's Macey who's suggesting it. And it would be a sucker bet, she knows that for sure, because she saw the look on Frank's face this morning when the rare non-supernatural case needing the Captain's eyes had the station calling him in at eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning when he, Jenny and Macey were supposed to be "bonding."

The inverted commas are there because that was Frank's phrasing. Jenny and Macey were far more chill about the whole weekend together; in point of fact, Frank's obvious nerves had the two of them exchanging amused glances and rolling their eyes behind his back.

Ok, the eye rolling was from Macey. 

Mostly. 

"Because you know you'd lose." Macey rolls her eyes again at Jenny, but she's smiling when she does it and Jenny pretends to consider her point. 

"Yep." They're grinning again and that's how Frank finds them when he enters the kitchen, eyes darting between the two of them like he's going to need to play mediator any second. 

"Hey, I got back as soon as I could." He steps towards Jenny and she's expecting him to kiss her cheek - and when, she wonders, did that become an expectation? - but he checks himself instead with a glance at Macey for good measure. That's good for another eye roll and twist of the lips from the teenager and Frank must miss the fact she's amused by it because he clears his throat awkwardly. "What did you two..." He stops, sniffs, frowns. "What's that smell?"

Macey's grin is back full force suddenly. "Peanut butter cookies."

Frank blinks. "You two made cookies?"

"I can cook!" Jenny swats him with the oven glove she's just picked up because, seriously, this whole disbelief at her prowess in the kitchen is starting to get old. "Besides, Macey said they were your favourite..."

"And Jenny googled a recipe..."

"And this is batch two." Jenny presents the baking tray to him, grinning as the shocked suspicion on his face gives way to a smile. "You're home just in time."

Hot as the tray is, Macey is already reaching for one of the cookies. "We kinda had to have the first batch ourselves. Just to make sure they were all ok." She blows on a cookie, juggles it in her fingers. "Try one."

Frank doesn't have to be told twice, repeating the whole blowing and juggling manoeuvre before deciding the cookie is cool enough to bite into. When he does, he chews for two seconds - and yes, Jenny did count - before he closes his eyes, gets a look on his face that Jenny has only ever seen in the bedroom and a couple of other places that she'll never admit to. The sound he makes is familiar too and she bites the inside of her cheek to keep from either laughing or pointing that out to him. 

"This must be what Heaven tastes like." Or at least, that's what she thinks Frank said, it's hard to tell when his mouth is full of cookie. 

"No talking with your mouth full," Macey orders and Jenny does laugh at that as she goes to the fridge, taking out some milk and pouring three glasses. 

Frank's fingers touch hers, linger for a moment as she hands him the glass. "I'm leaving you two together more often," he tells them, and while the tone in his voice is entirely innocent, Jenny can see his eyes and what she sees in there is enough to leave her breathless.

"Told you so." Macey's singsong is full of glee. "And seriously, Popski? You're allowed to kiss your girlfriend in front of me. It's not like you're going to burst into flames or anything."

Frank stares at his daughter, one eyebrow raised. "That so?" She gives him a cheeky little nod and Frank shrugs. "Well then..." He brings his lips to Jenny's and did just what Macey suggested he do, and if, before she closes her eyes, Jenny notices Macey snagging a couple of extra cookies before she moves away, she doesn't mention it to Frank. 

She's got some other things to think about. 


End file.
